Free at Last
by HypaKitty
Summary: An alternative ending to my most beloved movie ever, Moon Child. What would've happened it Kei didn't turn Sho into a vampire as well? RnR PLEASE and THANK YOU!


**Dislcaimer: Moon Child does not belong to me. It belongs to Zeze...the creator.**

Free at Last - Oneshot; Alternative ending.  
By: HypaKitty

* * *

**"Free at Last"**

...Yuugure ni kimi to mita...  
...Orenji no taiyou...

...We watched the setting sun, a perfect orange glow...

Kei walked tediously across the shore as he glanced at the moon. Wishing that once he'd come back to their 'happiness' that he wouldn't feel so lonely. He has nothing else to do but to live on his own, until he finds yet another person to befriend. Reminiscing on the past and thinking about what tomorrow may bring. He couldn't quite keep his thoughts in track. How can this happen? He thought to himself. Why would they do this to me? It's not necessarily their fault, though they didn't have to leave me here all by myself. Kei pondered about this everyday. Although, he does have a choice to either live a life in disdain, or to die and become the free spirit that he once was. I guess he'd rather live and not experience the burning pain of the sun.

...Nakisou na, kao wo shite...  
...Eien no, sayonara...

...Both about to cry, our final farewell...

He suddenly has the urge to go back to the apartment. Where he, Sho and Toshi used to live together in. Maybe he'd like a last look at the place before empyting the world of his existence. He has plans for this day, and has finally made up his mind to rid the world of this, monster he has become. He wouldn't want anyone else to be cursed with eternal life. Even though this curse comes with ups, there are always downs. Kei had chosen the better way to go. He remembers everything he's going to miss, the apartment, the fun, the excitement, and of course, his friends. Especially, Sho. The boy that had saved him from the alley where he rested, worn out and drained of blood. He can never forget the smile that Sho and him exchanged. So innocent, so pure. Those eyes of kindness and good will, thinking that he would never see that look again. I can't prolong this anger within me by remembering all that I've been through with them, Kei thought. I must go. In an instant, Kei grabbed the key, opened the door and took one last look at the apartment and turned the light off.

...Ikutsumono yorobi...  
...Ya kanashimi mo...  
...Kazoekirenai deai...  
...Ya wakare mo...

...All the joys and sadnesses, the countless encounters and partings...

Kei then goes to the rooftop and gazes at the moon, in all it's glory, like it was back when Toshi, Son, Sho and himself were staring at it that night. Yi-Che was still inside, proabably cleaning up since she had to tend to Son and Sho's wound. Kei can perfectly remember Yi-Che, and how much he liked her. Ever since the first time they met, they've always had something for each other. He remembers every moment, even when he saw her in the hospital, by Sho's side. But now, all that he's enshrining is fading away slowly as he prepares himself for his adieu. the sky, turning a faded dark blue...he then goes back down to the streets and heads for the ocean.

..Ano koro to kawarazu...  
...yasashiku miteru...  
...Orenji no taiyou...

...Just as it did back then, the orange sun oversees them all...

Walking down the streets, he starts to remember the time when Sho was driving wildy down the road, not caring whether he would get a ticket, or die right then and there. He wanted to have fun, and that's what Sho got. He remembers Toshi being so paranoid about him losing his driver's liscense. He need that liscense for a living, literally. Son was having fun, but Yi-Che was very quiet. Not showing the slightest emotion but just lying her head against the headrest of the backseat. As for Kei, well he was just plain laughing and having fun. How I long for those days to come back, thought Kei with a lsight grin on his face. Aaa, I could smell the ocean, I'm almost there...

...Akireru hodo kimi...  
...wo omou yo ...  
...sore dake de boku ha mitasareru...

...It's stunning how much I think of you, that's all I needed to satisfy myself...

As much as Kei missed everyone, his memories were completely based on Sho. From the first time he saves him, to the time he dies in his own arms. Being engulfed by the sunlight as he watched him die, with his eyes still twinkling as his life slowly stands at the edge of his finger tips. Fianlly it falls, and his hand grows limp. Kei remembered that he remained in that position for such a long time his legs started to grow numb. But he didn't care, he wanted to be by his friend in his most desperate time. He was debating to himself whether he wanted to turn Sho into a vampire, a moster to look at himself as a curse, forever. He wouldn't want to burden Sho with that kind of pain, but he was so tempted to keep him alive. So selfish was Kei at that moment, but caring as well, that he decided not to. He then starts to run, since the sun is coming up quickly.

...Nakanai de itsudatte aeru yo...  
...Hitomi wo tojireba...

...Don't cry, we can meet again anytime, just by closing our eyes...

Finally, Kei was at the shore once again, where he first began his time down memory lane. He squats and rests on his haunches, as Luka once did, hummming that song he taught Kei. He closes his eyes and just thinks to himself, once the sun comes, it'll all be over. No more pain. No more anxiety. No more suffering. Just freedom to live eternally without the consequence of cursing others. He finally saw that once he is freed, he will join his friends in the happiness they are sharing now. No longer a lonely drone to the world and no longer a servant to temptaion. The sun careesses his sweet, pale face...

...I am **free** at last...

...Sayonara...

_Fin_

* * *

A/N: Well, what did you think? This was my first Moon Child fic ever...well Songfic I guess you can call it! It's a oneshot, so I will not make an sequals. Probably of a different storyline, but who knows...ne? Well, review please and thank you! 


End file.
